Memory
by prettylittlekt
Summary: hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you


**For all of my yeehaw buddies (you know who you are)**

 _Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you_

He wandered through the aisles of the shopping centre straight faced, pushing his walker and trying to ignore the Christmas decorations all around. Christmas always was her favourite holiday, and he was trying his best not to hate it. He wasn't a bitter old man like she'd told him he would be, and he thinks that she'd try and come back somehow to tell him off if he was, and he'd considered trying it on the tiny possibility that she would. He dismissed the idea later, too worried about somehow disappointing her to try it. He carried on walking, leaning on his metal frame for support and adding his essentials to his basket, until his eyes saw a new but painfully familiar sight that made his heart drop. His gaze fell upon the couple in front of him, all of the what ifs and dreams that he had pushed away for so long coming flooding back, and he briefly wondered if he was having a heart attack.

His state of grief must have alerted the couple to his presence, and the woman moved to his side quickly, grabbing on to his arm and asking if he was alright. He smiled faintly, eyes glistening as he told her that she reminded him of somebody very special to him, and her eyes softened as she led him towards a seat. She passed him a bottle of water from her bag and, noticing his faraway eyes, asked him to tell her about the woman he spoke so fondly of. A smile tugged at his lips and he started, "She had the most beautiful hair. Fiery, like yours. I always loved it. And so smart, too. She had everyone she met wrapped around her little finger, but of course we all loved her for it." He shrugged, continuing, "Incredibly stubborn, though. She'd kill me if she knew I told you, but she was so kind that nobody minded." His hands shaking now, he passed the bottle back with a fragile smile, attempting to change the subject. "Are you two together?" He asked, gesturing to the man with her.

"Oh, no, we just work together." She smiled bashfully, shaking her head. I'm

He smiled sadly at her, heart breaking at the resemblance. "I used to say that, too. I always said that we were 'just friends', or 'only colleagues'. I never meant it, you know. Not once. I never got to tell her that, though. She did make a move, once, but I was a coward. I let her walk away, and I'll never forgive myself for that. And you know what, that was over 30 years ago, and here I am, a lonely old man who hasn't been in love since."

The woman paused for a beat, eyes wide, before she asked hesitantly, "Where is she now?"

He seemed to deflate at the question, feeling the hollowness return as he said, "She passed away a long time ago. A car accident on the way home from work, actually. I was trying to figure out a way to tell her how I felt when I got the call, but looking back, I think she just wanted to know, it wouldn't have mattered how. But she did always tell me that I was an idiot, with this little head tilt she did." He breaks off, smiling as he remembered her traits. "Anyway, I didn't mean to scare you. She'd tell me off if she knew. Just, don't let him get away."

Her eyes were glassy as she nodded, "I'll try."

"Don't just try." He pointed to the man standing near, continuing, "The way he looks at you is the way I looked at her. Everyone deserves that kind of love."

She turns to look where he was pointing, frowning gently as she turned back around to face him, "I'm sorry you didn't get it."

"But I did. I'll tell her one day, don't you worry. For now, though, go and get him." He smiled, feeling something heal as he watched her walk towards him.

"Hey, what was all that about? He was talking to you for ages."

"You're more." She replied.

"Donna, what are you talking about? What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter. When I said I wanted more, I meant you. I always mean you."

Harvey paused, scanning her face hopefully before saying, "You said you didn't feel anything."

"We've both said things we don't mean." She smiled softly.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, face guarded.

She nodded, grinning, "Yeah, Harvey. Really."

He shook his head, cheshire cat grin lighting up his face as he moved forward, brushing her hair behind her ear and leaning in, feeling her smile into his lips.

"This is definitely more." He smirked when they separated.

"So much more." She smiled back, linking her hand with his, keeping them anchored together. And, for once, the only thing they left unsaid was that she was never letting go.

 _And I will hold on to you_


End file.
